New Recruit
by LoVe134
Summary: There is a new person joining the team. And she has a crush on Nightwing. Dick and OC! Some SuperMartian and Waltermis/Spitfire please R&R. NOW COMPLETE
1. New Recruit

**So this is my second Young Justice fanfic. But just to let you know my first one is a ONE-SHOT! Hope you like this one!**

* * *

**Dick (Nightwing) POV**

Everything was normal at Mount Justice cave. I was on the computer, Artemis and Wally (yes their back on the team) were talking, Conner was training with Wonder Girl (one of the new recruits) and M'gann and La'gaan were making out on the couch. Just then the zeta tube lights up.

**Recognized: Batman 02 and Black Canary 13**

Everyone turned to them. "Everyone we have a new recruit that will be joining you guys" Batman said. The two hero's parted revealing a totally hot girl! I mean a really, really, really pretty girl. "Hi I'm Miss Create but my real name is Raziah" the girl said. She had tan skin, long black hair, and brown eyes. I mean you might think that it wasn't special but her eyes were. It was dark brown but the closer it got to the pupil the lighter it got.

And she her lips were soft looking and red. She had on a purple long sleeve crop top that exposed her flat stomach, black pants with long black boots and she had on purple fingerless gloves. Then I had realized that everyone had greeted her but me and everyone was staring at me waiting for me to say something. "Uh…hi I'm Nightwing, welcome to the team" I said. She smiled.

"So what's your power and special ability?" M'gann asked. "Well-"

"I think you should show them" Black Canary said. Miss Create nodded. She lifted up her hands. We all stood there and waited for something to happen.

Then we saw a desk in the far corner of the room rise into the air. Everyone gasped. "So you can levitate things like M'gann!" Beastboy said happily. "She's not done" Batman said. Then the table started to change shape. In a matter of seconds it had been turned into laser. Then it fall down to the floor when he put her hands down.

"Miss Create here can shape shift items into weapons and other things" Batman said. She smiled proudly.

* * *

**Miss Create (Raziah) POV**

The Nightwing boy was totally hot! Yes I said it! H-O-T-T hott! "M'gann, Artemis can you show Raziah here room?" Black Canary asked. The red-headed girl with green skin (which I was guessing to be a Martian) and blonde nodded.

We all walked into the hallway. "So your powers are pretty cool" Artemis said. "Thanks, so what are you powers?" I asked curiously. The girls stopped and turned around to face me. "Well M'gann can read minds and levitate things" Artemis said. "Really then what I am thinking about?" I asked.

_She can't possibly be reading my mind._

"You think I can't be reading your mind" she replied.

_Okay my favorite color is purple._

"Your favorite color is purple" she said. "Wow! That's so cool!" I replied enthusiastically. She smiled. "Well I am a pro archer" Artemis said. "I'll show you after you unpack and we go to the gym" she said. I nodded as we continued to walk to my room.

An hour and a half later we were standing in the gym where some of the guys were working out. I had seen all this before. Okay so maybe not. Well when I was in high school I saw guys in tight shirts during gym. That's gotta count for something. Then I spotted Dick (I had learned all of their names) with no shirt lifting weights.

Wow. "Raziah!" Artemis yelled. I jumped. I blushed hopping no one saw. "Are you ready?" she asked. I nodded. I lifted my arms and picked up the target. I walked to the end of the gym making sure not to bump into anyone.

By the time I got there everyone seemed to have stopped and was watching to see what was going on. "Now!" M'gann yelled. And Artemis shot an arrow. I moved the target higher. She still hit it. Then I made it smaller. And she still even got it she even got a bull's-eye.

I changed the target back to its original size and placed it back where it was. I walked over to her. "Wow you're really good" I complimented. "Thanks. And you're good at all the shape shifting objects stuff" she said. "Thanks. Maybe I could help you practice that way and it will also help me practice with me powers" I said. She nodded.

"Now that we have shown you our powers we are gonna get to know you" M'gann said and pulled me into the kitchen followed by Artemis. I had a feeling I was gonna like this team. I looked back at shirtless Dick. Oh yeah I was definitely gonna like this team.

* * *

**So I hope you like it! I will update soon! Mean while read my other stories!**


	2. Singing

**Raziah POV**

"Come on!" M'gann urged. I shook my head. "No I'm not doing it!" I replied. Just then Conner, Dick, Wally, La'gaan and Beastboy walked in. "Nothing" I said. "Well Raziah said that she could sing and we want her to sing for us" Artemis said. "Artemis!" I said. She smiled at me. "Come on just do it! We all wanna her you sing!" M'gann said. "Right guys?" Artemis asked.

They all nodded looking a little scared. "Alight, alright but I'm gonna sing a duet so I need a boy" I said a little embarrassed. "Any one wanna volunteer?" I asked. The boys stayed quiet. "Oh Dick can sing! You go sing with her!" M'gann said excitedly.

_He can sing? _I thought to myself.

* * *

**Dick POV**

All the boys looked at me. I shook my head. "No way!" I said. I can sing really but I didn't wanna possible embarrass myself in front of Raziah. "Okay I guess if you won't sing with her another guy will…" Artemis started. Then Conner pushed me onto the stage.

Raziah smiled (a great smile) and pulled me. "Okay here is the song that I wanna sing" she said and started typing the name. "Do you know it?" she asked. I nodded. She smiled even more.

Once it was ready we grabbed the microphones. I used my powers to press play on the screen.

_**Raziah:**_

_Now I'm about to give you my heart  
But remember this one thing  
I've never been in love before  
So you gotta go easy on me_

_**Dick:**__  
I heard love is dangerous  
Once you fall you never get enough  
But the thought of you leaving  
Ain't so easy for me_

_**Raziah:**__  
Don't hurt me  
Desert me  
Don't give up on me_

_**Dick:**__  
What would I wanna do that for?_

_**Raziah:**__  
Don't use me  
Take advantage of me  
Make me sorry I ever counted on you_

_**Dick:  
**__1, 2, 3, 4 to 5,_

_**Raziah:**_

_Baby I'm counting on you_

_**Dick:**_

_1, 2, 3, 4 to 5_

_**Raziah:**_

_Baby I'm counting on you_

_**Dick:**_

_1, 2, 3, 4 to 5_

_**Raziah:**_

_Baby I'm counting on you_

_**Dick:**_

_1, 2, 3, 4 to 5__  
Understand I've been here before,  
Thought I found someone I finally could adore  
But you failed my test,  
Got to know her better saw I wasn't the only one_

_**Both:**__  
But I'm willing to put my trust in you,  
Baby you can put your trust in me_

_**Dick:**__**  
**__Just like a count to 3,  
You can count on me and you're never gonna see  
No numbers in my pocket.  
Anything I'm doing girl I'll drop it for you_

_**Both:**__  
'Cause you're the one I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one_

_**Raziah:**__  
Don't hurt me  
Desert me  
Don't give up on me_

_**Dick:**__  
What would I wanna do that for?_

_**Raziah:**__  
Don't use me  
Take advantage of me  
Make me sorry I ever counted on you_

_**Dick:  
**__1, 2, 3, 4 to 5_

_**Raziah:**_

_Baby I'm counting on you _

_**Dick:**__  
1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 _

_**Raziah:**_

_Baby I'm counting on you _

_**Dick:  
**__1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 _

_**Raziah:**_

_Baby I'm counting on you _

_**Dick:  
**__1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 _

_**Raziah:**_

_Baby I'm counting on you_

_**Both:**__  
I really hope you understand  
That if you wanna take my hand_

_**Dick:**__  
You should put yours over my heart  
I promise to be careful from the start_

_**Both:**__  
I'm trusting you with love in me  
Very, very carefully_

_**Raziah:**__  
Never been so vulnerable_

_**Both:**__  
Baby I'll make you comfortable_

_**Dick:**_

_1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 (yeah), _

_**Raziah:**_

_Baby, I'm counting on you (oh)  
__**Dick:**_

_1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 _

_**Raziah:**_

_(Why would I want to do that, hey, yeah)  
__**Dick:**_

_1, 2, 3, 4 to 5, _

_**Raziah:**_

_Baby, I'm counting on you  
__**Dick:**_

_1, 2, 3, 4 to 5_

_**Raziah:**__  
Now I'm about to give you my heart  
So remember this one thing  
I've never been in love before  
Yeah, you gotta go easy on me._

She was…amazing! She was spectacular! Just…wow.

* * *

**Raziah POV**

He was the best guy singer ever! You know besides Usher and others. But you know it was still amazing. Everyone started cheering. "This is kinda fun! We should do this every week! A talent show!" M'gann said. The guys groaned. I giggled and turned to Dick. "You are a really good singer" I said.

"Thanks, so are you" he replied. Which made me blush. He walked stage to his friends. I was gonna find out everything I could about Dick.

* * *

**Yup! So that's the chapter! Yeah I know short. By the way I do not own the song _'Counting On You" _by Jordin Sparks and Big Time Rush! Please review!**


	3. Discovering

_**One day later…**_

**Miss Create (Raziah) POV**

Today I was gonna ask all the people that have known him the most what type of things he likes so I can please him. I mean how hard could it be to ask some simply questions?

* * *

_Asking M'gann_

I walked into the kitchen where I found M'gann and La'gaan feeding each other cake (mental gag. They are so not right for each other). I stood there to see if they would notice me, but they were too caught up in their love fest to notice. I cleared my throat. That got their attention. "Hey La'gaan I need to talk to M'gann really quick you mind?" I asked. "No. I'll see you later angelfish" he said and kissed her on the cheek (More gagging) and walked out of the kitchen.

I sat down in La'gaan's old seat which was right next to M'gann. "So I have to ask you a question…" I started. "Okay what is it?" she asked. "What things would impress Nightwing?" I asked quietly. She squealed. "What?" I asked scared that someone was behind trying to attack. She motion for me to come closer to her. "You like Nightwing!" she exclaimed. "What?! No! I just-just-"

"Just what?" she asked with the hugest smile on her face. "I just wanna makes sure he likes me you know so we can get along" I said. "Liar you like him" she said. "You read my mind!" I yelled. "Nope I didn't need to. It's written all over your face _and _you just admitted it" she said. I sighed. I guess I did.

"I like Nightwing" I mumbled. She started jumping up and down. Just then Nightwing walked in. _Just great. _I thought.

He smiled (At me?) and walked to the fruit bowl. "Hey I heard squealing what are you guys talking about?" he asked as took an apple. "Nothing" I said quickly before M'gann could say anything. "One sec" M'gann said and walked away. Before I could stand she used her powers to levitate me over to her.

"Why haven't you told him that you like him?" she almost yelled. "Shhh! And why should I tell him? So I can get rejected?" I asked. She shook her head. "Please I know he likes you" she said. "Well I am gonna go ask some of his other friends what he likes. And please don't say anything" I said trying to ignore the subject about him not liking me.

I turned around. "People that work hard!" she yelled as I exited the kitchen. "What were you guys talking about?" I heard him ask. "Nothing!" was M'gann's reply. I smiled.

* * *

_Asking Artemis…and Wally_

"Hey Artemis can I ask you a question?" I asked. "Yeah" she replied. I walked over to the couch where she was sitting on and sat down. "So I wanted to know what kind of things Nightwing likes" I said. She looked surprised. "You like Nightwing!" she said in more of a statement than a question.

I sighed. I was not gonna go through what I did with M'gann. "Yeah I do but please don't tell anyone!" I pleaded. She nodded. Then she gasped. "What-"

I was cut off when a big wind blew passed me and a second later was Wally right next to Artemis looking at me with a grin. "Oh my gosh! You like my best friend! I can't wait to tell-"

"NO! Do not, and I mean _not _tell him okay?!" I yelled. He was quiet but still had a grin on his face. "He likes funny, nice, smart and pretty girls" Wally answered. Now I wasn't so mad that he was eavesdropping on us. "And he likes people that work hard and are mischievous like him" Artemis said. I smiled. "Thanks guys see you later" I said and walked out of the living room.

* * *

_Asking Conner_

"Hi Raziah" he said. I was about to ask him how he knew it was me since his back was turned but he answered. "I have super hearing, I heard you walk towards my door" he said. I nodded. He turned around. "So what do you need?" he asked. "Well I wanted to know about Nightwing and don't worry I'm not evil or anything like that" I said adding the last part really quickly.

I chuckled. "Well I bet everyone already told that he was serious about missions and stuff like that" he said. I nodded. "Well that's pretty much it" he said. I nodded. "So I heard about you and M'gann" I said. I stiffened. I know I shouldn't have been asking but it just popped out of my mouth. "Sorry it's-it's none of my business" I said.

He shook his head. "No it's okay" he replied. "Well if you ever wanna tell me I'm all ears" I said and started to walk out. Then he stopped me. "I'll tell you" he said. I smiled. Then my stomach grumbled. "Well can you tell e over lunch? I'm starving!" I said. He looked at me. "Not as a date! I like Nightwing and you like M'gann" I said. I realized what I had said. "Sorry I mean used to like M'gann" I said.

* * *

_**After lunch.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Miss Create (Raziah) POV**

Now I knew that the only reason that Conner broke up with M'gann was because of the way she was using her powers. Apparently she took information from the villains leaving them in some sort of catatonic state. And once tried to use the power on him. What a complicated relationship. _I_ _hope Nightwing and I aren't like that_. I thought. I sighed. I need to stop thinking like that.

**Nightwing (Dick) POV**

Raziah and Conner walked into the room. Good, we were all here. "So team we have a new mission" I said. Everyone gathered. "Professor Ojo, Cheshire and Black Spider were found in a warehouse in the forest. We don't know what they're doing exactly and that's what we are gonna find out. Miss Create, Miss Martian, Superboy, Artemis, Wally and I are going to go down there and find out. La'gaan you are in charge of this place. Meaning no playing, messing around with things, going into rooms you're not supposed to go into and no water should be anywhere but the glasses your drinking it in. got it?" I said.

La'gaan nodded. "Come team let's go" I said and we all walked to the bioship.

* * *

**Miss Create (Raziah) POV**

The ship was amazing. I mean there was a lot of tech and things I didn't know how to use but it was still pretty cool looking. M'gann sat in the chair that was in the center which I guess were the main controls. "Miss Create you can sit next to Nightwing" she said and smiled.

I think everyone _but _Nightwing was staring at me with smiles. I think it was freaking him out. I sat in the seat surprised that the seat belts were wrapped around me when I sat.

"Miss Martian link us up" Nightwing commanded. "What does that-"

"She uses her telekinesis to link us all together in the mind so we can communicate when we have to be quiet or when we are far away from each other. And remember we can here all your thoughts after she does so don't think of anything embarrassing" Wally said.

I nodded.

_Miss Martian: can everyone here me?_

It was followed by a chorus of yes's.

_Miss Create: Wow, this is so cool!_

Not long later we were all by the beginning of the forest.

_Nightwing: Okay so we are all gonna split up, me and Wally, Miss Create and Artemis, Superboy and Miss Martian. We look for the warehouse. And do not do anything unnecessary._

Everyone nodded.

We all spilt up. All of us (with our partners) going in different directions of the forest. "So how was it to sit next to Nightwing?" Artemis asked. "Normal. It was sitting of course" I said. "Are you sure you weren't sneaking glances at him almost every I don't know 2 seconds?" she asked. I blushed. "You saw that?" I asked completely embarrassed.

"Please! Even Wally saw!" she said. I groaned but was quickly shushed. "Look! I think that's the warehouse!" Artemis said now whispering. I nodded. And we slowly started walking towards it.

_Miss Create: Guys we've found the warehouse we will send you our coordinates_

"How are we gonna get in?" I asked. "Easy through the window" she said. "But it's closed" I said. Then I realized. "You meant with me powers" I said. She nodded. "Okay, but it might not work I mean its glass" I said. I couldn't think of anything so I decided to make darts.

We both went through the window and quickly hid behind some giant crates. "It's simple you dumbasses!" Cheshire yelled. "You create a diversion which would be destroying a city so one of the leagers or little legaugers will come and we will plant this chip on them. and from there it's easy" she said.

_Miss Create: What does she mean by it'll be easy?_

_Artemis: I don't know but we have to find out._

"Come on out kitties! We know you're out there" Cheshire said. We didn't move. "I guess we're doing this the fun way" she said. Then a blast was shot at us _almost _hitting us lucky enough we dodged it both going in different directions.

_Artemis: We are being attacked! Where are you guys?_

_Miss create: Artemis look out! _

I used my powers and pushed her out of the shot with a crate.

_Artemis: Thanks_

"There attacking!" I yelled. "Finally some action!" she yelled and jumped out of hiding ready to fight. Black spider attacked Artemis while Professor Ojo attacked me. There was pretty much nothing to use as a weapon so I used hand-to-hand combat.

He blasted another beam of energy. I dodged it then attacked him with a spin-high kick. I hit him in the face but he quickly recovered and punch me in the face. He shot me again and I luckily dodged it almost being hit. And instead of me being hit the crate behind me got hit and it exploded turning into fire. We went around like that until he kicked and I fell sliding across the floor. That one hurt.

I looked at Artemis noticing she was doing pretty good too but then she got knocked down. They were all at the door. "See you later! F you make it out a live!" Cheshire said with an evil laugh. Then she threw a match at the nearest crate. It set on fire and of course because of stupid chain reactions one by one the crates caught on fire.

We were doomed.

**Nightwing (Dick) POV**

We finally got to the warehouse coordinates to see that it was one fire. M'gann gasped.

_Superboy: Are you guys there?_

No response. Wally was starting to get worried.

_M'gann: Guys?_

_Miss Create: Yeah, were here_

_Wally: Is artemis okay? What happened? Are you far in-_

_Artemis: I'm fine and we will have to tell you that story later just go get the bad guys before they get way!_

_M'gann: What about you guys?_

_Wally: I'll get them!_

Before anyone could say anything the boy zipped of into the burning building.

_Nightwing: Come on guys let's move!_

**Kid Flash **(or Flash I'm not sure since Flash is still alive) **(Wally) POV**

I ran in and looked around. It was kinda hard but I saw a little green guessing that it was Artemis's costume and ran over. And I was right. I found Artemis and Miss Create. "Are you guys okay?" I asked. "Wally? What are you doing in here? It's dangerous!" Artemis yelled while coughing a little. "I haven't been here as long as you have and I came to help" I said.

"Fine you carry your girlfriend and I will be right behind you" Miss Create said. "But-"

"No buts Artemis you seemed to have gotten more hurt that me. Now let's go!" she said. Miss Create looked around and found nothing. She looked in her bag and took out a watch. "How is a watch gonna do anything?" I asked. "This" she said. She pressed a button and a shield pop-up around her and another one around me and Artemis. "Now let's move!" she said.

I started running.

_Wally: Guys we're almost out where are you guys?_

_Nightwing: At the cliff._

_Wally: Coming now._

**Nightwing (Dick) POV**

"Is that the best you've got? I think I like fighting shape-shifting girl!" Professor Ojo said. Shape-shifting girl? Then I realized that she was talking about Miss Create. "But she probably dead by now!" he yelled.

"That's what you think!" a feminine voice yelled. I turned around and saw Kid Flash, Miss Create and Artemis standing there. "Nightwing!" Wally yelled. I turned around and threw a bat-a-rang at him.

It hit his face and he fell. Everyone was still battling. Since I let my guard down Professor Ojo blasted me in the back making me fall. He was about to shoot me again when a familiar black boot axe kick him tin the gut. She looked at me. "Need some help?" she asked and helped me up.

**Artemis (Same name) POV**

"Ugh! You knocked my arrows down a fucking cliff!" I yelled. "Miss Create make me some arrows!" I yelled. And started using my martial arts skills while I was waiting. "All set!" she yelled. I grabbed one of my new arrows and it was made out of…wood? "Wood really?" I asked. "I didn't have anything else!" she yelled back still fighting Professor Ojo who was almost beat.

I aimed and shot my wooden arrows. Perfect hit and it cut his arm. "Owww!" he yelled. "Now I have splinters!" he yelled. I looked at his now bleeding arm and right there were small pieces of wood stuff to his skin like a porcupine.

_Artemis: So maybe these wooden arrows aren't so bad_

While he was distracted I punch him in the gut twice before doing a 360 kick (I'm such a show off) and knocking him unconscious. "Artemis the case!" Miss Create yelled. I started running for it but M'gann used her telekinesis to pull the case. While Cheshire was pulling I knocked her in the head and she let go hissing in pain. "Hide it!" I yelled to M'gann. She nodded turning it invisible and moving it to who knows were.

**Miss Create (Raziah) POV**

Everyone was down but Cheshire. I hated doing but I cut down a tree and took a big chunk of the bark and putting it in front of me. i quickly started cutting them and flinging them at her like CD's but she easily dodged all of them. I got more of the cut down tree (I was not gonna cut down more than one) and just starting throwing chunks at her.

We were all attacking her but she hadn't been hit once. Now she was at the edge of the cliff. "Well see you later kitties!" she said. "But you have nowhere to go!" I yelled. She fell down. We all ran to the edge of the cliff and looked down. She was nowhere in sight. We turned around to make sure that the other two were still there.

Superboy picked up Professor Ojo and Black Spider with ease. "M'gann the case?" Nightwing asked. She nodded taking it from the hiding spot and handing it to Nightwing. "Nice work team, now let's get back to the cave before La'gaan and the others totally trash the place" Nightwing said. "Like that hasn't already happened" Superboy mumbled and Artemis and I giggled as we walked to the bioship.

Surely Nightwing saw my hard work today. And on the ride home I sat next to him again. But his time didn't look at him _as much _or to me I didn't look at him enough.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review about what you think so far. That would help. I sometimes change my stories because of reviews. Thanks!**


	4. Visitors and Hanging Out

**Miss Create (Raziah) POV**

There we were on the beach. And by us I meant me and Nightwing. Yes Nightwing the guy that I had a crush on. We were sitting there soaking in all the beauty around us with our hands laced together. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

Then he nudged me, I smiled and nudged him back. He nudges me again and I of course nudge him back again. Then he starts tickling me. I fall into the fall laughing my head off.

I woke up. _Dam it! Just a dream. I totally amazing dream that didn't wanna wake up from. _I thought. I rubbed my eyes. "Sorry to wake you" someone said. I practically fell out of my bed. I looked to were the source of the voice was coming from. It was the guy of my dreams (literally) Nightwing. "Its okay" I replied. "Well if you want you can go back to sleep M'gann wanted me to wake you" he said. I nodded. "No its okay I'm up and I probably won't be able to go back to sleep again until night time" I replied.

"M'gann made breakfast" he said. I nodded and got up. "See you at breakfast" he said then left my room. I fell back on my bed and put my face on my pillow. I screamed. I don't why I just did.

* * *

**Nightwing (Dick) POV**

I walked into the kitchen where everyone still was. "So is she awake?" M'gann asked. I nodded. "Was she naked?" Wally whispered. Artemis came up and hit him on the head. "Not that I care it's just a question" he said trying to cover. I chuckled. "No she wasn't" I replied. Even though she didn't look like she usually did she still looked amazing when her hair was messy and she was in pajama shorts.

Now that I was thinking about what Wally said now I was starting to think about what Wally said. _She would look good naked…NO DICK! You cannot be thinking like this especially about a teammate. _I thought. Then the very girl I was talking about walked into the room. I noticed that her hair was still wet. Wally nudged me. "Stop staring and ask her out already!" he whispered. "I can't do that!" I said back.

"Why not?" M'gann asked from behind. "Because, because…" I started. I needed a reason to escape public humiliation. "Right no reason, now go!" M'gann said and used her levitation skills to levitate me to Raziah. But I think she did it to hard because I bumped into her.

"Sorry" I said. "It's okay I'll just change my shirt" she replied nonchalantly. Well I was really happy she was wearing an undershirt or I would have been able to see her bra. And for a boy that is not good. I looked back at Wally and M'gann which now had Artemis also and they were staring at us like we were a show on TV.

I turned back to face Raziah who was wiping her hands with a napkin she got when I turned around. "So I was wondering…" I started. She looked up at me. Boy this was gonna be hard.

* * *

**Miss Create (Raziah) POV**

He was gonna ask me out! I tried to hide my excitement as best as I could before she asked. "Would you like to hang out today? Like uh…um…" he said nervously. It was so cute! I just loved it! "Alone?" I finished for him.

"Yeah alone" he repeated. "Sure all just change me shirt and we can go" I said and walked out of the kitchen. I started walking making sure no one was around and I started silently screaming and jumping around. I knew super boy had super hearing and might think I'm in trouble or something.

When I was done I ran into my room to find a new shirt.

* * *

**Nightwing (Dick) POV**

The zeta tube flashed and as usual came the computer programs voice.

**Recognized: Zatanna **

And out came Zatanna. "Zatanna!" M'gann and Artemis yelled. They all group hugged. "Hey guys!" she replied just as happy.

"So where is Raquel?" Artemis asked. "Busy so I came by myself" she replied. They both nodded. "Hey Nightwing!" she greeted to me. "Hey Zatanna" I replied. I will admit I did have a crush on her when she was on our team. But now that's all over.

"So how has it been?" she asked. "Great what about you? How does it feel to be on the Justice League?" I asked. "I won't lie…it feels pretty awesome!" she said. We both laughed. "So would you like to go out today?" she asked. "Well I kinda had plans already, sorry" I said. "It's okay" she said. I could hear the disappointment in her voice.

Just then my other plans walked into the room.

* * *

**Miss Create (Raziah) POV**

I walked in to find Conner still sitting on the table. "Hey Conner what's up?" I asked. Every since we hung out last time we had gotten closer. He was like the brother that I never had. "Nothing much just eating my cereal" he said. "What about you?" he asked. "Well I am about to go out with Dick" I replied. He nodded. "So how are things with you and M'gann?" I asked. He almost choked on his cereal.

"Things are…things" he replied. "Why?" he asked. "Because I know you still like her and everyone wants her to be with you not that fish boy" I replied. "Well it doesn't matter what other people think she wouldn't want to get back with me" he said glumly. "Please! You amazing! She is gonna realize it again sooner or later" I said. He smiled and as usual I smiled back. "Well later" I said and got up.

I was walking towards Dick who was talking to someone when M'gann stopped me. "Hey M'gann" I greeted. "Hi" she replied. "So you and Conner were talking and being all smiley and last week I saw you guys walk into the room together…I was wondering if you two were dating" she said. I tried to stop myself from laughing but I couldn't.

"What's so funny?" she asked completely confused. "You…thinking…that…Em and Conner…were dating!" I said between breaths. "Well it seemed like it" she said. "Conner is awesome but we are not going out, he is like my brother…besides he likes someone else" I said. "Really who?" she asked eagerly. "I can't tell you! Besides why do you care?" I asked. She got all nervous.

"Well…um…it's just that…uh" she said. I gasped. "You like him!" I whispered.

_M'gann: Shut up! He has super hearing!_

_Raziah: Sorry I forgot_

_M'gann: It's okay_

_Raziah: Wait? Why don't you wanna hear it if it's not true?_

_M'gann: I just don't want him-_

_Raziah: Liar you like him. So why don't you dump gill kid and go back to him?_

_M'gann: I just don't think he will take me back_

_Raziah: Come on at least break up with water boy before you figure that out_

_M'gann: That's true…thanks I'll think about it later!_

She smiled and walked away. I finally made it to Nightwing and the mysterious person he was talking to that I still haven't seen. "Hey Dick" I greeted. He turned around and smiled. "Hey Raziah ready?" he asked. I nodded. I looked behind and saw Zatanna one of the people in the Justice League and an old member of the team.

"Hi I'm Zatanna" she said. "Yeah I know your in the Justice League everyone knows you!" I said. She laughed and nodded. "Right it's a habit" she replied. "I'm Raziah" I said. "Nice to meet you Raziah you must be Dick's other plans" she said.

"Yeah we are gonna hang out why-"

"Never mind" she replied. "Well let's go Raziah!" he said and practically pulled me out of the room.

* * *

The day with Dick was awesome! We went to the movies and I kinda fell asleep on his shoulder…but it was sweet that he didn't move away but let me sleep. We went to the costume store (my idea) and had a blast trying on costumes of the Justice League. And we went to the park. The park was definitely my favorite. Are hands brushed and then we started holding hands! And he didn't let go!

It was amazing and he also took me to lunch and he paid. I mean I'm pretty sure that's what the guy does on a date. We got back and everyone was doing the usual. I was quickly dragged off by Artemis, M'gann and Zatanna.

"So how was the date?" Artemis asked. "It wasn't a date we were just hanging out" I replied. "It was so a date! So what did he do did you kiss?" M'gann asked.

"No but it was still-"

* * *

**Nightwing (Dick) POV**

"-The best day of my life" I finished to Wally and Conner. "Dude that's sounds so girly!" Wally yelled. "Well she is amazing! And funny, pretty, nice…" I started. "Well glad you had fun but you should have kissed her!" he said. "Maybe another time" I said. "Do you think she will say yes?" I asked Wally. "Dude if she said yes the first time then she will say yes the second" Wally said like it was simple logic.

I hope it was.

* * *

**So that was it! I hope you like it! Please review!**


	5. Surprise Kisses

**Zatanna POV**

I can't believe it! She was trying to steal Dick away from me! How dare she? She probably doesn't know that he's mine. Well I am gonna show her that she needs to back the hell off my man. I knew that everyone went to lunch at the same time. I had just come up with the perfect idea.

* * *

_**Lunch time.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Miss Create (Raziah) POV**

I went to use the bathroom before I went to the kitchen where everyone already was. I told the girls to go without me. So there I was walking to the kitchen quietly looking around at just blank walls just thinking. And of course for the past few weeks I had only been able to think about one guy and it was Dick. Just as I was about to make a turn I heard talking. "Come you know you like me" I heard a girl voice say. I peeked out of the corner and saw Dick and Zatanna! I stayed a listened. "I do like you b-"

I heard a muffled sound then it stopped. I looked again and they were kissing! Yes kissing! _He _was kissing _her _after we went out! I felt tears forming in my eyes. I ran away as quietly as I came and didn't stop running until I got to my room.

I fell onto my bed and started crying. Then I grabbed my aluminum hat and put it on. Yes an aluminum hat. I knew that they were gonna realize that I wasn't there and M'gann would come and someone would make her read my mind and believe it or not but it works. Then I started thinking about the song that we sang together when I was first here.

The exact same song that made me fall in love with him. But in the end he hurt me, deserted and definitely made me sorry I fell for him.

* * *

**Nightwing (dick) POV**

I pushed Zatanna off of me. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Kissing you duh!" she said trying to kiss me again. "Stop! What's wrong with you? If you don't know this but I like someone else not you! And you don't just go around kissing people!" I yelled. "Well so-rry!" she said. "I think you should go" I said pointing in the other direction where the living room and zeta tube was located.

She sighed. "Good-bye Dick" she said. I didn't say anything. I walked into the kitchen and immediately noticed that Raziah wasn't here. "Where's Raziah?" I asked. A chorus of I don't know's and shrug was the response. "Maybe she decided she wasn't hungry" Artemis suggested. "How can you never not be hungry?" Wally yelled food already stuffed in his mouth. "Well some of us don't have super speed and fast metabolisms like others!" Artemis said.

The whole time all I could think about was Raziah and also the kiss with Zatanna. It just made me feel weird. "Hey where's Zatanna?" wonder girl blurted out. "Well she decided to leave" I replied quickly. And just like that everyone was back to talking or whatever they were doing.

* * *

**Miss Create (Raziah) POV**

It was finally decided. I was never gonna come out of this room again. Ever. Unless it is for missions and people need me. I don't want to see that…ugrgh…unless I need to.

* * *

**Aww! Raziah is totally heartbroken! Blah, blah, blah short chapter and I'm not gonna bother saying that the next chapter will be longer because you guys now it will be and so what if it's not? And sorry about the way Zatanna was acting. I just didn't have any other way of getting her into the story. Anyway please review!**


	6. The Show

**Nightwing (Dick) POV**

It's been 3 weeks since something weird had happened to Raziah. The first week she didn't sing at our now weekly singing show, we thought that maybe she didn't want to. The second week M'gann got worried because she still hadn't sung yet. The third we everyone was worried because she still hadn't sang and she only came out when we need her on missions and rarely for some food. I mean it was weird because she always sang the week before all this happened she sang "Love On Top" by Beyonce.

When one of us tried to ask her what was wrong she would just brush us off. And she wasn't even concentrating on missions.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_We were in an unknown city fighting Poison Ivy and some henchmen she had hired. This time on the mission was Miss Create, Miss Martian, Wonder Girl, Beast Boy and me. We were all fighting with one swift 360 spin I knocked down all the henchmen that had surrounded me. I looked over at the others. Miss Martian was doing fine so was Wonder Girl and Beast Boy but Miss Create was struggling._

_Then she got whipped with Poison Ivy's giant vine. She fell to the ground. She was struggling to get up so like when she helped me I helped her. I attacked Poison Ivy's vines with me bat-a-rangs cutting them as they started to attack me. Then Wonder Girl came up behind Poison Ivy while she was busy trying to destroy me and punched her in the back of her head making leaving her knocked out with the rest of her henchmen. _

_I rushed to Miss Create who was getting on her feet. "Are you okay?" I asked. "I'm fine" she said harshly and started walking to the hiding place of the bioship. I watched her go._

_~~~Flashback~~~_

This was not good. She could have gotten really hurt.

* * *

**Miss Create (Raziah) POV**

Again M'gann and Artemis were banging on my door trying to get me to come out of my room. "COME ON JUST TELL US WHAT'S WRONG!" Artemis yelled through the door. "Hey maybe I can read her mind!" I heard M'gann said a little lower. I walked over to my desk and scribbled something on a paper and slid it down the crack of the door.

"I am wearing an aluminum helmet you can't read my mind" I heard M'gann read. "What that actually works?" Artemis asked. Come on! Just let us in!" Artemis said. I moved my hand to the door and broke the door into and moved it aside so they could enter. They walked in and I put the door back together.

M'gann sat on the edge of my bed and Artemis sat at my desk chair. "So why do you look awful and why are you so sad?" Artemis asked. "Yeah and why aren't you singing?" M'gann added. I sighed. "I really don't wanna talk about it" I said. "Fine can you at least sing tonight?" M'gann asked. I looked at the two girls in front of me. "Okay I'll be right there" I said.

They gave each other high fives and ran out of my room to tell everyone.

I walked into the living room where everyone was waiting. I was wearing my black sweater, pink sweatpants and my adidas slippers with socks. "Why are you wearing that?" Batgirl asked. "Because I wanna wear it" I snapped. She looked hurt. "Sorry it's just…never mind" I said and got on stage.

Like the last time I used my powers to started the music.

_I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did_

_And you were strong and I was not_  
_My illusion, my mistake_  
_I was careless, I forgot_  
_I did_

_And now when all is done_  
_There is nothing to say_  
_You have gone and so effortlessly_  
_You have won_  
_You can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_  
_Shout it from the roof tops_  
_Write it on the sky line_  
_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_  
_And my heart is broken_  
_All my scars are open_  
_Tell them what I hoped would be_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_

_Falling out of love is hard_  
_Falling for betrayal is worst_  
_Broken trust and broken hearts_  
_I know, I know_

_Thinking all you need is there_  
_Building faith on love and words_  
_Empty promises will wear_  
_I know, I know_

_And now when all is gone_  
_There is nothing to say_  
_And if you're done with embarrassing me_  
_On your own you can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_  
_Shout it from the roof tops_  
_Write it on the sky line_  
_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_  
_And my heart is broken_  
_All my scars are open_  
_Tell them what I hoped would be_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible!_  
_Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)_

_I remember years ago_  
_Someone told me I should take_  
_Caution when it comes to love_  
_I did_

_Tell them all I know now_  
_Shout it from the roof tops_  
_Write it on the sky line_  
_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_  
_And my heart is broken_  
_All my scars are open_  
_Tell them what I hoped would be_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_

_I remember years ago_  
_Someone told me I should take_  
_Caution when it comes to love_  
_I did..._

I finished the song as I realized that tears were streaming down my face. I put the microphone down and quickly exited the room not looking back as everyone called my name.

* * *

**Nightwing (Dick) POV**

I watched Raziah ran out of the room with tears in her eyes. "We'll go see what's wrong" Artemis stated quickly and she and M'gann left the living room.

* * *

**Miss Create (Raziah) POV**

"Raziah!" I heard. I just kept walking. "Raziah!" I heard again. This made we walk faster. Then all of a sudden I couldn't move. "Ugh! M'gann let go off me!" I yelled as she and Artemis caught up to me. "No! Not until you tell us what's up and why you have been acting so weird" M'gann stated.

"Fine" I sighed. "Well it happened a couple of weeks ago. After me and Dick hung out. I was walking to the kitchen when I saw Zatanna kissing Dick and well you know that I really liked him and well I ran into my room after that and I never came out. that' why I wasn't at lunch then I never came out of my room…because I didn't wanna see him…but the missions…then I see him…she smiles at me…and…and he pretends that he cares…and I, I just don't know what to do!" I said.

That this point I was flat out crying. I cried on M'gann's shoulder. "It's okay, it's okay!" Artemis repeated. "No it's not!" I said crying even more.

* * *

**Nightwing (Dick) POV**

M'gann and Artemis weren't back and I was freaking out. I needed to know why she was acting so weird for the past three weeks. Then I noticed that Conner was glaring at me. "What?" I asked. "It was your fault!" he yelled. "My fault?! What was my fault?" I asked. "Raziah is crying because of _you, _you made her cry!" he yelled.

"But I didn't do anything!" I yelled back. "Well I heard with my super hearing that she is sad and has been since a few weeks ago and it was your fault" Conner said. "What did I-"

I stopped myself. The kiss. The kiss between me and Zatanna (well mostly Zatanna). She was the kiss. "She saw the kiss!" I yelled. "What kiss?" Wally asked. "Never mind, I'll see you guys later" I said and ran out of the room.

I have to fix things between me and Raziah. More importantly I need to tell her that I like her.

* * *

**I do not own the song "Impossible" by Shontelle. Please review.**


	7. The Apology

**I am so happy that you guys like the story so far! Anyways here's the next chapter…**

* * *

**Nightwing (Dick) POV**

I walked-ran to Raziah's room. I came just as M'gann and Artemis walked out of the room. It had been about an hour since the whole show incident and no has seen her but the two girls at the door staring at me looking a bit pissed off.

"Well?" Artemis asked. I didn't say anything. "We thought-everyone thought you liked her. Why would you hurt her like that?" M'gann asked. "I didn't want to hurt her and I didn't kiss Zatanna she kissed me I don't like Zatanna I like Raziah" I replied. "Why should we believe you?" Artemis asked. "Because I never lie!" I exclaimed. "That's true" both girls said. "Now can I please see her?" I asked. They nodded and stepped aside.

I grabbed the door knob and sighed. I pushed open the door and closed it when I entered. When I turned back around I saw Raziah on her bed with a guitar that I never knew she had in her hands. "What do you want?" she asked not looking up.

"I wanted to come and apologize" I simply replied. She put her guitar down and looked at me.

"Raziah I am so sorry for hurting you. I didn't even mean it! Zatanna kissed me I sware! I just really want you to forgive me" I said. She got up and walked right in front of me. "You really want me to believe that? Do you know how many times I've heard that? I heard it from my friend's dumbass no good boyfriends, on TV in movies! Heck it has even happened to me! And now you out of all people come here and say the exact same thing!" she yells.

"I guess you not the person I thought you were" she said quietly. "But-"

"No just leave me alone" she said and turned away from me. I sighed, turned around and left the room.

* * *

**Miss Create (Raziah) POV**

I can't believe him! Using that exact same line everyone uses! But I was still really hoping that he would come and explain. And I was a little happy when he did until what he said. I sat on my bed. Not crying or huffing from being mad. Just sitting there still.

_**Two more hours…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

I walked into the mission room. M'gann and Artemis were the first people the greet me. "So what did he say?" Artemis asked. "He said he was sorry and that it wasn't his fault! I mean seriously! Does he think I'm that stupid?" I asked. I looked around the room and caught Nightwing's eye. I glared and looked away.

* * *

**Nightwing (Dick) POV**

"Dude what did you do?" Wally asked. I guess the glare from Raziah didn't go unnoticed. "Well I apologized" I replied. He gave me a confused look. "What did you say in this apology?" he asked. I sighed not really feeling like explaining. "Well I said I was sorry and Zatanna kissed me" I replied. "Aw dude! You are such an idiot!" he exclaimed. "What?" I asked.

"You're never supposed to say 'I didn't kiss her, she kissed me' what kind of apology is that? Even if that is true you should still never say it" Wally explained. "Should I be taking girl advice from someone who always forgets Valentine's Day?" I said. He shook his head. "You're still wrong" he said.

_**During The Mission…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Miss Create (Raziah) POV**

We were in Central City fighting no good badies as usual. And I was on top of my game, which was a difference for this past month. I wasn't distracted by anything at all. Not even about the no good "apology" Dick gave me.

_Miss Create Look Out-_

Before Miss Martian could even finish the sentence I did I back flip going over the henchman and giving him a surprise kick, knocking him down to the floor. To make sure he stayed down I got a piece of a building to make a small jail.

Continued to fight. Taking out all a fury I now had.

* * *

**Nightwing (Dick) POV**

She seemed pretty mad. She was taking out the henchman left and right. She was so focused of what she was doing she didn't noticed that a mysterious man in a black coat was behind her and had some sort of gadget in his hand.

"Miss Create!" I yelled. She turned as fear came across her face as the man shot two bullets right at her. One hit her on the shoulder and the other on the leg **(A/N: The man was quick and first aimed up then lower if you didn't understand that part)**. She dropped to her knees before she fell to the ground clutching her.

I growled.

* * *

**Miss Create (Raziah) POV**

It hurt so badly. God I wish I could just die! Anything was better than this pain. Then I heard a growl and sounds of grunts and people falling. And I heard my name before blacking out…

...

I woke up when I heard a beeping sound. I tried to get out off of whatever I was sitting on but I hissed as I tried. I laid back down and looked around trying to see where I am. I was in the medical bay at the cave. Then I remember that I got shot in the leg and of the shoulder.

Just then the door opened. "Oh good your awake!" M'gann said rushing up to me. "Stop!" I immediately said. "What?" she asked. "You were about to hug me and I got shot in the shoulder" I explained. "Oh right well I'm glad you're awake. Everyone was worried sick especially Dick" she commented.

"Yeah right like he even cared" I remarked. She sighed and sat at the edge of the bed. "You might think he doesn't care but he really does. I mean after you got shot he _growled _and started attacking all the bad guys! And when he was done he _ran _to you and didn't let anyone touch you! And he _carried _you back to the bioship not caring that he had a _sore back _just because you were hurt" she explained.

"He was just being a good team mate" I replied. "No, being a good team mate would be taking out all the badies. Doing all that other stuff means someone really, super, duper, absolutely, positively cares about you" she said. I sighed. "I guess I should go talk to him" I said trying to get up. M'gann handed me a pair of crouches. I took them and she helped me stand up and get onto the crutches.

I walked out of the room. And stopped and turned around. "He's in the room right across the hall" M'gann stated. I smiled and nodded.

* * *

**Nightwing (Dick) POV**

I didn't care if I was hurt. Raziah was hurt more than I was. "I just need to see if she is okay" I stressed to Wally. "But you can't! Bats said that you have to lie down" he countered. "I don't care! I need to see if she is okay!" I almost yelled. Then the door opened. We stopped our little argument to see who it was.

It was Raziah. Living and breathing Raziah. The Raziah I had been arguing to see for the past 30 minutes. "Hey guys" she said gently. She was one her crutches and still in the hospital gown. "Hey Raziah glad you're doing better!" Wally said. "And so is Dick! I mean he had been arguing-"

"_Wally_" I said. "Well I' guessing you came here to talk to Dick not me so I'm gonna go get some food. Maybe I should get some tacos…no! Or maybe some pizza! Even better a-"

"_Wally!_" both Raziah and I yelled. "Right you two need to make out-I mean talk" he said and zoomed out the door leaving a blur of colors. She walked-more like hopped-over to me and sat in the chair Wally had been sitting in just moments ago. "So I heard what happened after I black out" she said. I cringed briefly remembering what happened at the mission.

"Thanks…I…uhh…guess" she said awkwardly. "Why are you thank me?" I asked. She shrugged and instantly regretted it. I saw her jaw tighten trying not to hiss. "Because you were the one who carried me back to the bioship and most importantly you were the one that gave those goons a good beat down for me!" she said. I smiled. "Most importantly thank you for caring so much about me" she said with a small smile.

"You're welcome" I said. Then there was silence. "I wanna tell you that I really didn't kiss Zatanna-"

"I believe you" she said.

* * *

**Miss Create (Raziah) POV**

All of a sudden something just made me believe him. "Y-you believe me?" he asked. I nodded. "And I am sorry I didn't believe you earlier but now I know that you're different from all those other guys and that…"

He smiled. "And that…?" he asked. "And that I really like you" I said. I now realized that he was leaning towards me. His lips we were hovering over mine.

* * *

**Nightwing (Dick) POV**

"Well now I finally get to tell you that I really like you too" I said. She smiled and pressed her lips against mine. She tasted sweet despite the fact she had tasted anything but maybe blood for the past few hours. She pulled away and I instantly missed her lips. She was blushing like crazy.

I smiled. It was actually really cute. "So does this mean…?" I asked.

"It means that when we are both not hurt or on crutches we can go on a date" she replied. I smiled and she returned it. "And before we go on that date in 2 to 3 weeks I have something to do" I said remembering something _very _important I had to fix.

* * *

**Sappy ending! I know. But she has to do something! What is it gonna be? Please review for this chapter! Final chapter will come out soon!**


	8. Finally

**Miss Create (Raziah) POV**

It had been almost a month and a half since I got my cast and it was now off. I was finally free! Okay so maybe I'm being dramatic but if you were stuff were a cast and was totally helpless then you would know how I feel.

I was also happy because Dick and I were finally going on a date! But I still had to do something very important. It was for M'gann. I decided that enough was enough and I was going to help her get Conner. I mean they obviously still like each other. I told Dick my plan already and I also told M'gann and she thought it was fine.

Now here everyone was gathered ready for my very special performance. "Now this song goes out to Conner-but not from me but from someone very special" I said. Then the music started playing.

_Don't walk away like you always do, this time._

_Baby, you're the only thing that's been on her mind._

_Ever since you left, she's been a mess_

_(You won't answer your phone)_

_I'll say it once, then I'll leave you alone_

_But I gotta let you know_

_She wanna get back_

_To the old days_

_When the phone would ring_

_And she knew it was you._

_She wanna talk back_

_And get yelled at_

_Fight for nothing_

_Like you used to_

"Wait" I said suddenly. "I think the person this song is from should sing this" I said with a smile on my face. This wasn't part of the plan. Well at least not part of the plan I told M'gann. It was no surprise that she was utterly shocked. "Come M'gann!" I said enthusiastically. She finally gave up and walked up. I smiled and handed her the mic.

I started playing the music again and started singing.

_Oh kiss me,_

_Like you mean it_

_Like you miss me,_

_'cause I know that you do._

_I wanna get back_

_Get back with you_

_ayaaa..._

_Don't look at me that way, I see it in your eyes._

_Don't worry about me, I've been fine_

_I'm not gonna lie, I've been a mess_

_Since you've left_

_Every time I see you, it gets more and more intense._

_I wanna get back_

_To the old days_

_When the phone would ring_

_And I knew it was you._

_I wanna talk back_

_And get yelled at_

_Fight for nothing_

_Like we used to_

_Oh kiss me,_

_Like you mean it_

_Like you miss me,_

_'cause I know that you do._

_I wanna get back_

_Get back with you_

_You were the only one I wanted_

_You were the first one I fell for_

_You're the only one that I'm in need of_

_And I don't want to be lonely anymore_

By then she was up standing right in front of Conner and everyone was watching silently but probably shock. Dick and I were probably the only two big with huge joker grins on our faces. They were just starting at each other. She was singing at all. I grabbed another mic so I could finish the song.

_She wanna get back_

_To the old days_

_When the phone would ring_

_And she knew it was you._

_She wanna talk back_

_And get yelled at_

_Fight for nothing_

_Like you used to,_

_Oh kiss her_

_Like you mean it_

_Like you miss her_

_'Cause you know you do_

_She wanna get back_

_Get back, with you_

_(Get back!) Get Back!_

_(Get back!) Get Back!_

_(Get back!) Get Back!_

_(Get back!) Get Back!_

_Oh kiss her,_

_Like you mean it_

_Like you miss her_

_'cause I know that you do_

_She wanna get back_

_Get back_

_She wanna get back_

_Get back_

_Get back_

_Get back_

_Get back!_

I finished the song and they were still looking at each other. "Oh kiss her like you mean it…" I sang slowly into the mic. Nothing. I walked up to them and pushed their faces together. Finally they were kissing! They whole team cheered. Well except for La'gaan.

Then La'gaan came up to me. "This was your fault!" he said. Dick came behind me. "What did I do? All I did was bring two love birds together" I said innocently. "No! M'gann was fine with me! You had to ruin it!" he yelled. "No I didn't ruin anything. And the keyword in your first sentence was _fine _she is _happy _heck even joyful to be with Conner you were in the way" I replied. He started mummer something as he left to room.

I turned to face Dick. "You ready to go out on our date?" I asked. "I've been ready for a month and a half now" he said. "That's say at the end of a cheesy love movie" I commented as we walked. "So now you're calling me cheesy?" he asked. "Yes, yes I am" I replied. That's how we ended up going to Chuck'E'Cheese for our first date. And that lead on to dating then marriage.

Wait. I was lying no marriage. Just dating. And I have one more thing to say. Best. Team. Ever.

* * *

**Finished! But don't cry! I have another YJ story coming soon...I lied not so soon but I do have one coming up! Anyways, what did you think? please review!**


End file.
